All I Want For Christmas
by riceyriceyricey
Summary: It was December. Wow…terrible way to begin a story. Anyways…the Hosts are throwing a holiday bash! It’s actually not as bad as it sounds for poor Haruhi, until she’s stuck on mistletoe duty, and a certain prince abandons his duties at the punch bowl.
1. Chapter 1: Streamers Really Suck

It was December. Wow…terrible way to begin a story.

Anyways…the Hosts are throwing a holiday bash! It's actually not as bad as it sounds for poor Haruhi, until she's stuck on mistletoe duty, and a certain prince abandons his duties at the punch bowl.

Chapter 1: Streamers Really Suck

"Haruhi, that streamer's crooked."

"Sorry senpai."

Haruhi Fujioka made an attempt to take the tape off of the left end of the red stream of paper, and did her best to adjust it without falling off the ladder.

"Is it better _now_?" she asked, as the blond held his hand to his chin, examining it from a safe distance.

"Yes," he agreed, "it looks fine."

"Good," she replied coldly, "can I get down now?"

Tamaki nodded, and Haruhi stepped carefully from the ladder. On the second step from the top, her foot slipped.

"EEEEEEEK!" she screamed as she hurtled through the air.

Before Tamaki could even blink, there was a cry, a thump, and the sound of a cracking bone.

"Haruhi!" he yelled, rushing to her side.

"Ow…my arm, I think I broke it," Haruhi muttered, clutching her injured limb, "Dammit," she added, under her breath, "It hurts a lot, too."

."Don't worry, Haruhi," he crooned, ruffling her short brown hair, "I'll call for a doctor. Until then," he tore part of the sleeve off of his powder blue uniform, and wraped it tightly around her arm, " this'll slow the bleeding a little bit."

Haruhi stifled tears as pressure was applied to her wound. Tamaki flipped open his phone,

"I need a doctor," he muttered, "_now_!"

…

"Haruhi-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

Renge ran across the room, and leaped onto Haruhi.

"Renge-san! My arm's broken, please don't jump onto me," Haruhi sighed, rubbing her left arm.

"Haruhi-kun, I didn't even notice! I'm so sorry!" Renge skipped off, since Haruhi had apparently become boring.

"Haruhi-kun," one of the girls said, sitting down at one of the tables, "is your arm okay? What happened?"

"Oh, it's not very exiting," Haruhi replied, handing the customer a cup of tea, "I was hanging up streamers for the Christmas party, and I fell off the ladder."

After all of the customers left, the hosts could actually be themselves and have some fun.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny-senapi tugged on Haruhi's jacket, "Are you okay? Does your arm hurt? Will holding usa-chan make it feel better?"

Haruhi laughed, and shook her head,

"No, I'm fine, and I think some rest would be best for me."


	2. Chapter 2: Peppermint and Cookies

Chapter 2

Haruhi stared at the television, as the holiday special continued. She unwrapped a candy cane, and put one end in her mouth. She sucked the peppermint, and flipped the tube off.

The radio came on, and she was surprised at what she heard.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
_The image of a certain face filled her mind, and it seemed to scare her.

"Why…why am I thinking of Tamaki-senpai?!"

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
_His face grew more vivid in her mind, and she thought of the snow falling gently, his face sparkling with snow, a small, cold crystal landed on his cheek, and he smiled.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

He grabbed for her hand, and slipped his arm around her waist.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe_

She saw herself standing lonely under the mistletoe, watching him dance with all the other girls, and wishing to him to make his way over to her, but it was as if she was invisible.

_I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake  
To hear those magic reindeer click_

She remembered when she was a child, decorating the tree with her parents, and setting out cookies for a jolly old elf who never really existed.

_I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do, baby  
all I want for Christmas is you_

She thought of him again, holding her by a fireplace, sharing a blanket, a cookie, a cup of cocoa, and…a tender kiss.

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's' laughter fills the air_

She thought of a crowded plaza, and he had her hand, protecting her from getting lost. They passed numerous windows, pointing and smiling like small children.

_And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me  
The one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me  
_She curled up, her knees pressing against her chest, and buried her face in her hands, stifling tears.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see my baby  
Standing right outside my door_  
There was a knock on the door, and Haruhi pulled herself together to answer it, traces of sadness lingering on her face. She opened it, and a certain blond young man was outside.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
all I want for Christmas is you  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

She threw herself at him, sobbing into his chest.

Haruhi clutched at his shirt, and the prince was overcome by surprise and frankly, quite a bit of shock.

"H…Haru…Haruhi," He stuttered, dropping the basket he was holding, and stroked her hair.

It was a short moment, but the tenderness made it seem to last for hours.

Tamaki stood where he was, holding Haruhi in the threshold of her home, unable to release her, not because she was crying, but because he wanted to protect her, to comfort her…to shield.

Of course, the monster named irony reared its ugly head, and who just happens to enter the apartment, none other than Ranka Fujioka…Haruhi's father…Haruhi's father who had a deep hatred for Tamaki Souh… irony indeed.

Ranka smiled, and calmly yanked the prince off of his daughter, still smiling the same plastic, lipstick clad smile.

"Haruhi, please remind me how many times I've told you that I_ don't want this boy here_."

Haruhi sighed and looked at her feet, "A lot of times. Maybe twenty-seven."

"Exactly," he replied, smoothing his skirt and throwing his head back, his long red hair cascading down his shoulders. He turned to Tamaki, and jabbed a manicured finger at his chest,

"Out. _Now_."

…

"Haruhi, that boy broke your heart, and don't forget about your arm, and yet he keeps crawling back to our home, and yet you keep letting him in, only to be hurt once more," Ranka said hotly, dragging the plastic Christmas tree out from the closet and into the living room.

He had already changed his clothes, now in ripped jeans, a grubby old tee-shirt with the words _#1 Dad _written in blue sharpie marker. His hair was being held back ay a purple bandana, and he grunted as the tree protested once again, and became lodged between the door leading from the hallway to the living room.

"I'm not really sure, dad," she said, using her arm that wasn't in a sling to pull a blistering tray of cut out cookies from the oven, "I just…like him I guess. He doesn't like me back, I just know it. The best girls in school literally throw themselves at his feet, so really, why would he want me, when he can have _them_?"

Ranka placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder,

"That boy cares so deeply for you; I can hear his heart thumping from miles away. It's the holiday season, so I'll be going easy on the lad; he deserves it for thinking that you hate him this whole time."

He reached for a cookie, but pulled away a burned finger, cursing loudly,

"SHIT!"

Chapter three is on the way, and the holiday fluff continues! I don't own anything, and the song, "All I Want for Christmas" by Mariah Carey


	3. Chapter 3: Stresses and Displeasures

"Tono," Hikaru asked, a candy cane sticking out of his mouth, "How's Haruhi? You brought over our gift basket, didn't you?"

Tamaki sat hunched over in a corner as the two twins stood above him.

"She's alright, I guess. Daddy's girl was crying when I came. What do you think happened, mommy?"

Kyouya sighed, and looked up from his laptop.

"Emotional stress, she'll be spending the holidays, yet again, without her mother."

"Yeah." Mori senpai said quietly from the window seat. He looked out onto the snow, and chuckled to himself, expressing pity for a world where the holiday season was just stores and industries just used to make money: our world.

_What ever happened_, he thought, _to love, peace, and charity? Isn't that what Christmas is all about? Our world comes together like this only once a year, why can't it be for each other, instead of economic reasons of selfishness?_

He sighed, and went back to staring at the white snowflakes; he couldn't change people, so really, there was nothing he could do about it.

"Takashi?" Hunny-senpai asked, clinging to his cousin's shoulder, "Is something wrong?"

Mori shook his head, _It would be pointless to worry Mitsukini; he was fighting again with it brother last night, there's already enough weight on his gentle little heart._

It was true, Hunny, and his younger brother Chika had been arguing quite a bit lately; the holiday season always created high tensions, and Chika had threatened to run away from home.

Kyouya on the other hand, was under massive amounts of stress, and was basking in it.

His father, once again, had threatened to remove him from the school by force if his grades slipped, and got less than a one hundred percent average, without a hair out of line. He had been unusually quiet and unsocial, not that he wasn't already, but he had been giving everyone the cold shoulder unless he absolutely had to say something.

Surprisingly, the twins had been grilling Tamaki about Haruhi's condition for days on end, Hikaru especially.

"Tono," he would say, "It is true that you were there when she fell?" or, "Is it true that you failed to catch her?"

Kaoru though, had been quiet during most of the interrogating, and asked the occasional, "how is she?" or, "is there any way we can help?"

Both brothers had shown signs of concern, but Hikaru was being especially rough with the Host Club "King". They had created a gift basket with things that they categorized as "girly", such as hand lotions, bath soaps, and such on and such forth, which the reason Tamaki had showed up at Haruhi's apartment in the first place.

Although everyone in the host club had been feeling some sort of displeasure, no one felt worse than Tamaki Souh himself.

He had taken it upon himself to become Haruhi's second father, and protect her for the rest of her days with the host club, but letting her fall on his guard proved that he wasn't responsible enough. He was sick with guilt, and spent all the time he could sitting in the "emo corner" sulking. All members of the host club had a massive weight on their shoulders, whether it was to protect the heart of a cousin, be the best for their father, to be a father, to protect the life of a brother, or to just be as obnoxious as humanly possible. Each of them was the god atlas, carrying a small world on their shoulders, only being able to pray that they don't drop it.

With Christmas sure on its way, each boy would have to glitter, and smile for the ladies, even if they were dying on the inside.

Lying to the customers. Lying to each other. Lying to themselves.

Finally, Chapter Three is done! There's only 33 days until Christmas Eve, and this story isn't even close to being finished! BWAAAH ! Please review! Sorry it's so short!

People really like this story, reviews, favorites, and so on. I want to thank everybody! I hope to get chapter 4 up before November 30th, because that's my 14th birthday! (I'm actually a 13 year old girl, not a creepy stalker. I will never share, nor ask for personal information, so if you're trying to find out where I live, back off! …yes, that means my ex boyfriend! Why'd you call me so many times, dammit! We never went out on a date because he lived two hours away with his mom, and three hours away with his dad…he also swore too much, and trust me, I would know when someone swears too much. )

After that drabble, enjoy the story!

~Ricey


	4. Chapter 4: Daddy's Little Girl

Chapter 4

"No."

"But, Dad, I feel better now!"

"I want you staying here."

"I want to go to school!"

"Not until your arm heals."

"My grades will slip if I'm not there!"

"We can take care of that when you feel better."

"But I feel better _now_!"

"Well, you're not going."

Haruhi Fujioka stood in her living room, her functioning arm parallel with the ground, and her hand clenched into a fist. Angry tears flooded her eyes and streamed down her face.

"I-I…" she struggled to find words, "I HATE YOU!"

She flew off to her bedroom, and threw herself at her bed. She seized her favorite teddy bear, and chucked it at the wall.

In the living room, Ranka ran his fingers through his hair, and sat next to his late wife's shrine,

"Ah, Kotoko," he sighed, "what do I do? The teenager is supposed to hate her _mother_, not me. Is there any way I could be both? I don't want her to go to school, because her arm's not healed yet, and I definitely don't want her around the Souh boy for quite some time. I don't know what makes me hate that kid. Is it because he's breaking our daughter's heart? But he's not, well, at least not meaning to. This whole "host club" thing…I just don't like it. Haruhi apparently does, because she has friends, and the boys are really nice, and the one with the glasses calls me to update on Haruhi's grades and antics. I just don't know what to do, help me out, will you?"

…

"Hikaru, don't you think we're grilling Tamaki too much?"

Kaoru sat calmly on the bed, as his angry brother paced back and forth. Hikaru punched the wall,

"He deserves it, for what he did," he growled. Kaoru swung his legs back and forth,

"He deserves pain for making her fall in love with him?"

"What?"

"It's as clear as day, my dear brother. Haruhi loves him." The words pierced Hikaru's heart like a knife. Tears brimmed his eyes, threatening to flow over.

…

Haruhi shuffled out of her bedroom, and reached for her father.

"Daddy," she whimpered, "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Ranka seated his daughter down on the couch,

"If you love that boy, go for him."

Haruhi nodded, prepared for whatever Tamaki Souh had to throw at her.

Finally! Chapter 4 is up! Haruhi's nasty argument with Ranka broke her enough, but what about Tamaki? Will their love finally bloom?


End file.
